


Date with China

by Kelley_Kitty_906



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bedroom Sex, ChubbyReader, Complete, F/F, Finished, Forgive Me, Hotel Sex, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelley_Kitty_906/pseuds/Kelley_Kitty_906
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China takes Reader-chan out on a date. I sick at summaries please read it's actually g [d. There will be lemon in chapter 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Question

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my fanfiction, wattpad, and deviantart. So don't report me. This was a request for my bestie.

The World Meeting (held in China) had just ended and, like always, nothing productive had happened at all. You were the last one in the room (you were packing up the stuff that you had brought with you to keep you entertained at the meeting; they could get REALLY boring) when you hear a sexy male voice behind you.

“(Name)!”

You turn to find a happy/flustered looking China or Yao making his way over to you smiling brightly with a slight blush on his face. You quickly put your stuff away in your bag (you sling the bag over your shoulder; it’s a messenger bag) before facing him again smiling.

“Oh, hey China! You need something?”

“Ummm…. well… aru….” The blush on his face, much to your amusement and his horror, was getting worse. All by trying to ask you something! ( :D (Big Grin) ) You tilt your head at him and raise an eyebrow, grinning slyly. You cross your slightly chubby arms under your (small/medium/large) breasts (this only put emphasis to the fact that your not a twig; you’re a bit healthy big), you learn forward some.

He somehow manages to focus on your chest. You’re not sure what he’s he looking at; either your (small/medium/large) chest or the fact that there’s a design of Hello Kitties on the light jacket you were wearing (the designs were on your chest area too).

“Yao?”

“(N-n-name)?” he stutters out adorably with a heady blush on his cheeks.

“Is there something you would like to ask me?”

“….”

“…..”

“Wouldyouliketogoondatewithmearu?” he rushed out quickly. Your (eye color) orbs lite up at the question and a blush makes itself know on your (skin tone) skin.

“What was that now Yao? I don’t think I heard you.” you say slyly.

Oh, you knew what he had said to you.

You were not slow like Poland.

“Would you have dinner with me tonight aru?”

“Why Yao, I never would have thought that you would like little ‘ol me! And me of all the people you would like ask to! I’m flattered by that!” you say in your best southern American accent that you could do. You were trying so very hard to keeping from bursting with laughter.

He blushed darkly at that.

“What do you mean by that (Name) aru?”

“I’m not exactly the smallest girl out there Yao.”

By now he had to both of his hands on both of your shoulder, looking at you intensely. His beautiful eyes held all the passion and emotion (that he usually held towards cute things and all things Hello Kitty) that you couldn’t help but drown in.

“You are beautiful aru! You are goddess aru!” he exclaims causing you to blush.

“….”

“…..”

“……”

“So come have dinner with me aru?”

“Yes?”

“Where do you want to eat aru?’

“(Name of fav. Chinese place of eating)?”

“That’s good aru. I pick you up at 8 aru. Well I should be going now aru. Bye (Name).”

“Bye Yao.”

With that, he turned and ran out of the room. Fast.

“Well I’ll be damned! For being the oldest country, he sure can move fast!” You laugh out.

~~~Ship to your hotel room’s bathroom; getting ready~~~

You were standing in front of the mirror in your favorite (fav. Color) dress (a/n: the dress is in a Chinese style too. :D (Big Grin) ) that came down to your knees. The dress complimented all your curves amazingly; hugging your (small/medium/large) chest and nice child birthing hips. The dress made you feel amazing because you did not feel big/chubby at all in it.

You fix your (hair length) (wavy/straight/curly) (hair color) in your favorite way to have it down. You finished your makeup and look at yourself.

“I look hot!” you thought aloud.

The little bit of makeup that you had put on (eyeshadow and lip-gloss) made you feel even better about yourself then you already were feeling. The eyeshadow really made your (eye color) orbs ‘pop’ and seem stunning.

You look at the time.

Almost 8.

You put your shoes on, grab your purse, and walk to the door. When you reached the door, you paused.

“It’s now or never.”

You opened the door and exited, closing the door behind you. You headed out into the beautiful night to meet your ‘Prince Charming’.

 

TBC…


	2. Dinner & A Fight

~~~At the restaurant after you have your order~~~

You and Yao had a wonderful dinner full of laughs, flirting, and staring.

Yes, you read right.

Staring.

Yao would stare at you for several moments at a time. You did not care because you were doing the same thing as well.

And when you had asked him why he was staring at you, he responded with,

“Because you are beautiful aru.”

You were almost to your hotel when suddenly a dark shadow comes out of a dark alleyway. You see a glint of metal.

‘OH SHIT.’ You think inside your lovely little head.

“Give me all your money or else.” Came a dark voice from the shadowy figure.

Yao puts himself between you and the thief.

“No, aru.”

“Fine then that lovely chubby morsel of yours will be mine.”

At this statement Yao becomes enraged and attacks the thief.

They exchanged blows back and forth (Yao dodging most only a few hit him). Yao jumps in the air, spins to kick the thief in the head (causing him to fly back hitting the ground hard). Yao lands in a classic Kong Fu pose.

“Nobody threatens my (Name) aru!”

Yao walks back over to you and takes your arm pulling you in the direction of your hotel. You two quickly make it to your hotel room and stand outside the door.

“Yao I really had fun tonight.”  
“Even though we got attacked aru?”

“Yes.”

“Why aru?”

“Because I got to see you kick some ass!”

This causes him to laugh that laugh that you love oh so much.

“Hey Yao?”

“Yes (Name) aru?”

“What did you mean by ‘Nobody threatens my (Name)’?”

“Well….I love you (Name) aru.”

“I love you too Yao!”

You hug him excitedly and whisper in his ear in a sexy voice.

“Want to come in and have some fun Yao?”

He shivers at that and looks into your (eye color) orbs. He closes the distance between your mouths, kissing you passionately stealing away your breath.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” You say as you finally managed to pull away for air. You open the door and pull him in with you.

 

TBC…..


	3. Hotel Room Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEMON

You and Yao somehow made it to the bed very fast.

Yao snaked his hands around your soft chubby waist, growing hotter and hotter with every second of his lips on yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, tangling one hands into his silky hair looking for that special piece of hair: his curl.

He growls when you find it.

“(Name)!”

He gets aggressive and starts the fun !

~~~WARNING: LEMON AHEAD!!!!~~~

Yao's free hand lifts your dress and bra, the kiss broken only long enough to remove the articles of clothing. For all your advances and frustration, the impact of the moment hits you with all the strength of a boulder, and your mind freezes, your arms moving to cover your chest.

The Chinese man gives you a soft look, gently setting his hands over your arms. He kisses your forehead, your eyes, your nose, your cheeks, each corner of your mouth and finally your lips. He rubs his nose against yours, his eyes staring into yours with a promise of affection and love. Under his gentle actions, your arms relax, and Yao pins them to your sides, running his hands up your plush arms and back to your breasts.

You hesitantly lift your hands to his abdomen, throwing your head back with wide eyes when his mouth envelops one of your nipples. His tongue manipulates the bud in ways you didn't even know existed. His other hand massages your other breast before caressing your side, your stomach, your thigh, resting atop the button to your jeans. His mouth switches to your other breast; licking, sucking, flicking, and nibbling. You hiss at an exceptionally sharp bite.

“YAO!”

Your thoughts are quickly thrown out the window when he slips them down your legs in a swift motion. You barely have the time to gasp when his fingers slip past your underwear and to your wet womanhood. You whimper when his fingers skim around the lips of your womanhood to your clitoris. You release a cry of pleasure, desperately clinging to the sheets. The brunette watches you, mouth slightly parted and panting. Your unrestrained cries of pleasure wash over him and fray his already thin patience.  
He slips his one of his fingers into your opening, causing you to arch your back in a silent scream. His honey-brown eyes catch every movement, every reaction, searching for the one that says you are in pain or are not ready to go this far. His finger works your core, the slickness growing with your pleasure. A second finger follows the first when he realizes you are far from calling it quits.

A smirk plays on his lips at your increased volume, wondering how loud you will sound if he plays with your clitoris at the same time. His thumb finds the little bud, and your mind begins to shut down at the intense stimulation.

“YAO!”

He surprised by you sudden orgasm but makes sure to help you ride the pleasure until you're nothing but a panting mess. Yao withdraws his hand, and brings his hand to his mouth.

Licking his finger.

He cleans his fingers off from your juices and smiles.

“Delicious aru.”

“YAO~!”

“Hmmmm?”

“I NEED YOU NOW~~!”

He nodded, laying you back down on your back. His tip prodded at your entrance. 

“If it hurts, tell me aru.”

Slowly, he slid himself in, leaving butterfly kisses all over your face. With a final snap of his hips, he sheathed himself completely inside of you. He held you close; making small ‘shh’ noises as he whispered sweet nothings in your ear. With a small shift of your hips, pleasure washed over you being. 

“Move… Please…” You moaned out, the pain subsided completely. 

With a grunt Yao complied, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into you. He repeated the action several times, earning moans and mews from your sweet lips. A half-moan half-scream escaped your throat as he his your g-spot dead on. 

“Y-Yao~”

The sound of his name on your lips drove him crazy, and his movements became animalistic as he was determined to hear you say his name again. All the pleasure washing over you made it hard to think, hard to breathe, to the point where there was only one thing on you hay mind: Yao. 

You moaned out his name numerous times, each breath labored with your ever approaching climax.

Almost at his limit, Yao sensed you were close too. His thrusts slowed, but became harsher each time. Your nails dug into his back roughly, blood mixing with sweat. The look on your face made Riley made with want, the way in contorted in pleasure, your (hair color) hair plastered to your forehead with sweat. 

He wanted, no needed this.

He was desperate to climax with you.

“(Name), I want you to say my name.”

“Y-Yao..”

You moaned out, climax so close yet so far away.

“Louder! I want you to scream my name!”

He thrust in harder knowing any second could do him in. 

In unison: “Y-Yao… Y-Y-YAO!!” “(N-NAME)!!”

You screamed his name as he growled yours, the two of you releasing in perfect unison. 

He falls onto you, snuggling you.

“I love you (Name).”

“I love you too Yao."

Both of you fall into a deep sated sleep.

 

TBC


	4. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

Your (eye color) flutter open in the early morning. Somehow, you managed to raise with the sun. You tried to move and stretch but you could not.

Arms wrapped around your waist tightly were holding you down.

You look back to see whom it was.

It was Yao.

Yao was cuddling you.

NAKED.

‘So it wasn’t a dream then?’ you thought happily.

You wanted to stay in bed longer but you just could not.

You really had to pee.

So you somehow managed to squirm out of your Chinese lover’s arms.

~~~After bathroom break~~~

You were now in the kitchen (you wear only wearing your favorite robe) cooking a simple breakfast (eggs and bacon) for you and Yao. When strong arms wrapped around your plush body pulling you into a muscular chest (your back was to him).

“Good morning Yao.”

“(Name)?”

“Yes?”  
“I love you.”

I love you too Yao.”

He turned you around and held you tightly to him as he kissed you passionately.

CLICK!

You both break apart to look towards the sound.

And what you saw was…

Japan running away with his camera in hand.


End file.
